Tony Stewart
Anthony "Tony" Stewart was a character in Coronation Street who first appeared in 2003 and returned in 2014 as a regular character. He was dating Liz McDonald but cheated on her with Tracy Barlow (How typical of Tracy, taking what is not hers). The character departed in Ep 8772 (13 Nov 2015). He later passed away off-screen in April 2016. Alan Igbon played the role in 2003, with Terence Maynard taking over and playing the part from 2014 to 2015. Biography Backstory Tony Stewart was born on the 14th March 1965. In 1982 aged 17, he met 20 year old Eileen Grimshaw. They romanced for a while. By October 1982 he got her pregnant and on the 30th June 1983, a son, Jason Grimshaw was born. Tony was a wheeler dealer and dealt in dodgy goods. 2003 2013-2015 Tony returned to Weatherfield in 2013 and started seeing Liz McDonald. He soon moved in with her. Her son Steve McDonald disapproved of their relationship, and one night, Tony had a word in Steve's shell like, telling him to back off or else. Steve had to bite his lip and agree. When Callum Logan beat up Tony's son Jason, Tony beat Callum up. In 2015, Tony cheated on Liz with Tracy Barlow. Liz got revenge on him. In November 2015, Tony got a job working in Birmingham and left Weatherfield for good. Death in 2016 In April 2016, Tony died and his body was not found for a few days, as his work boss and colleagues wondered why he had been absent for the past few days and not told them. They discovered his body and informed Eileen Grimshaw and her son Jason back in Weatherfield. Jason took his anger out on others. Memorable info Appearances: 2 March–8 September 2003, 3 January 2014–13 November 2015 Born: 14 March 1965 Died: 20-23 April 2016 (age 51) Full Name: Anthony Stewart Parents: Mr. Stewart and Kitty Stewart Siblings: A brother Spouse: N/A - Relationship with Eileen Grimshaw (1982) Children: Jason Grimshaw (1983) Background information *The age of Tony Stewart has never been explicitlly stated but he was seeing Eilleen Grimshaw in the autumn of 1982 when she fell pregnant with Jason, who was born in June 1983. Eileen said Tony was 3 years younger than her. Eileen was born in 1961 so Tony was probably born 1964 or 1965, he was born on the 14th March but it is unclear if it was just over 3 years age gap or just under. Tony was at least 17 in late 1982 when Jason was concieved. The actor, Terence Maynard, is quite a bit younger, born in 1969. *The plate on the coffin at his funeral was seen briefly during the service, and it appears to say "1965-2016". Quotes *"Just have the one, just to give us a taste." (first line) *"See you kiddo" (final line) Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2003. Category:Characters last seen in 2015. Category:Handymen Category:Builders Category:Coronation Street bad boys. Category:Pawnbrokers. Category:Rovers Return staff. Category:Barlow's Buys staff Category:Births circa 1965 Category:2016 Deaths Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters who died offscreen